Os Seus, Os meus, Os nossos
by KathyCullen08
Summary: Isabella Swan está feliz com sua vida até que uma bomba estoura. Sua mãe, viúva a 6 anos, decide se casar novamente. A Novidade seria boa, se não fosse um "pequeno" detalhe...Os 4 filhos do noivo! BXE AXJ RXE EXC
1. Sinopse

_**Os Seus, Os meus, O Nossos**_

**Sinopse:**

Isabella, menina atrevida, determinada e de personalidade forte,mora com a mãe e os 3 irmãos. Está feliz com sua vida até que uma bomba estoura. Sua mãe, viúva há 6 anos, decidi se casar novamente. A novidade seria boa, se não fosse um "pequeno" detalhe...os 4 filhos do noivo.

_**Família Swan**_

**Esme:**

-39 anos

-Médica

**Emmett:**

-21 anos

-Estudante/Universitário

**Bella:**

-19 anos

-Estudante/Universitária

**Alice:**

-18 anos

-Estudante/Universitária

**Jacob:**

-16 anos

-Estudante

_**Família Cullen**_

**Carlisle:**

-40 anos

-Médico

**Edward:**

-21 anos

-Estudante/Universitário

**Rosalie:**

-20 anos

-Estudante/Universitária

**Jasper:**

-19 anos

-Estudante/Universitário

**Renesmee:**

-15 anos

-Estudante


	2. Capítulo 1: Reencontro  parte 1

**Capítulo 1: Reencontro**

**Esme Pov**

Eu tinha certeza que estava sonhando. Primeiro porque eu estava na minha antiga casa em Forks e, segundo, porque eu olhava para meu marido Charlie, que faleceu a alguns anos atrás. Estávamos os dois na sala, que se encontrava vazia. Charlie estava na minha frente, envolvido por uma estranha e forte luz branca. Em suas costas encontravam-se duas asas incrivelmente belas. Seus olhos me fitavam carinhosamente e seus lábios se moviam, indicando que ele falava algo, mas não saia nenhum som. Me aproximei dele e levantei minha mão, na intenção de tocar seu rosto. Porém, como num passe de mágica, ele sorriu e sumiu.

O desespero me tomou. Meu corpo tremeu em espasmos violentos de dor, enquanto lágrimas rolavam por meu rosto. Tentava controlar os tremores, mas era impossível. Comecei a me sentir fraca e cansada. Ouvi alguém me chamar e logo após, um barulho na porta. Me perguntei quem seria. Comecei a andar em direção a porta, porém antes de alcançá-la, meus joelhos cederam, me levando ao chão, e a escuridão me tomou.

POC POC POC...

Acordei assustada e ofegante. Olhei ao redor e reparei que estava em meu quarto. Coloquei as mãos em meu peito, tentando controlar os tremores. Senti meu rosto molhado, vi que estava chorando. Era a terceira vez que eu sonhava com isso. Tinha uma forte sensação de que Charlie queria me dizer algo, só não sei o que é.

Escutei baterem na porta novamente e só nessa hora me liguei que o barulho não era no sonho.

-Só um minuto.-falei

Me levantei e corri para o banheiro. Lavei meu rosto pois não queria que ninguém me visse assim. Voltei para o quarto e coloquei um roupão, antes de abrir a porta.

-Sim?-falei

-Bom dia, mãe!-disse Alice

-Bom dia, filha.-falei, dando um beijo nela.

-Só te chamei pra avisar que eu e Bella estamos saindo.-ela falou

Alice é minha menina mais nova. Ela é a mais alto astral da casa. Esta sempre com um sorriso nos lábios, não importa o que aconteça. É uma menina bondosa, leal, sincera, e extremamente carinhosa. Seus irmãos a chamam de fadinha, devido ao seu jeitinho delicado. Ás vezes é meio ingênua, pois não consegue ver maldade nas pessoas. Tem sempre uma visão positiva da vida, mesmo que esteja cheia de problemas. Adora tudo que seja relacionado a modas. Sempre faz de Bella e de algumas amigas de suas Barbies. Odeia briga e todo tipo de injustiça. Adora organizar festas e eventos que nossa família realiza.

-Onde vocês vão?-perguntei

-Bella tem que passar na agência, então me ofereci pra ir com ela. E vou aproveitar pra passar na faculdade pra fazer minha matrícula. -ela disse

A dois dias atrás recebemos a carta de aceitação de Alice na universidade de Dartmouth, Ivy League, Ela só faltou fazer uma festa pra comemorar. Bella e Emmett já estavam na faculdade de Dartmouth.

-Onde estão Jake e Emmett?-perguntei

-Foram jogar futebol com os amigos. -disse Alice

-Não voltem tarde. -falei, dando um beijo em sua testa.

-OK, mãe. A senhora vai trabalhar que horas?-perguntou

-Ás 10hs.-respondi

-Então até mais tarde. -falou, descendo as escadas.

Entrei no quarto novamente e tomei um banho, aproveitando a sensação de conforto que a água me dava. Coloquei uma roupa simples e desci pra tomar café. Encontrei Bella na cozinha.

-Bom dia, mãe. -ela disse, me abraçando.

-Bom dia, meu amor. Achei que tivessem saido.-falei

-Alice quis trocar de roupa quando viu como eu estava indo. A senhora está bem? -ela perguntou

Bella é minha menina mais velha, tem 19 anos. Além dela e de Alice, ainda tenho dois meninos. Emmett de 21 anos e Jake de 16. Bella é muito observadora. Não consigo esconder nada dela. É a mais parecida comigo. É determinada e independente. Assim como Alice, gosta de tudo que seja relacionado a moda, mas optou por cursar Medicina. Desde pequena falava que quando crescesse queria ser igual a mim. É bondosa, carinhosa, leal aos seus amigos e familiares e um pouco reservada. É altruísta e tem uma mania feia de esconder seus sentimentos para que não se preocupem com ela. Protege aqueles que ama com unhas e dentes. É responsável, mas ás vezes gosta de aprontar e agir com imprudência. Adora desafios e coisas arriscadas. É impulsiva e perde a cabeça quando alguém mexe com um de seus irmãos ou amigos. Ela e Alice são muito unidas.

-Estou bem sim, filha. -falei, tentando esconder a dor que o sonho me causou.

Ela me estudou por um tempo e então suspirou. Ela abriu a boca pra falar algo mas Alice chegou nesse exato momento, interrompendo-a.

-Estou pronta, Bells. Vamos?-perguntou

-Yeah, vamos. -Bella disse.

Alice me deu um beijo e correu pra sala. Bella se aproximou de mim e me abraçou.

-Depois conversamos.-sussurrou.

Suspirei. Ela sempre sabe quando não estou bem. Não tem como isso passar despercebido por ela. É sensitiva demais.

-Está tudo bem, minha querida. Não se preocupe. Vai logo que sua irmã está esperando.-falei, beijando sua testa.

-Ok. Até mais tarde. -ela disse, indo atrás de Alice.

Tomei um café e subi pra me arrumar. Coloquei uma calça branca e um regata da mesma cor. Prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e passei uma maquiagem leve. Coloquei meus sapatos e peguei minhas coisas. Dei uma olhada no espelho pra conferir meu visual antes de sair de casa. Entrei no carro e dirigi para o hospital. Essa era uma profissão que eu gostava bastante. Nada me dava mais prazer e satisfação do que salvar vidas. Esse sentimento ficou mais intenso ainda depois que Charlie faleceu. Eu me senti culpada e inútil por não ter feito nada para salvá-lo. E, de certa forma, salvar a vida de outras pessoas diminui esse sentimento de culpa e me faz sentir melhor.

Estacionei na minha vaga de sempre e desci.

Quando passei meus olhos pelo estacionamento, reparei que algo estava diferente. A dois carros do meu, estava uma Mercedes Benz preta. Alguém importante deve estar aqui, mas por que estacionou o carro no lugar dos funcionários? Será que é algum novo médico transferido pra cá?

Peguei minha bolsa e andei em direção a entrada do hospital. Trabalho aqui desde que Charlie morreu. Eu vi que era difícil para as crianças continuarem vivendo em Forks, então decidi que deveríamos nos mudar. No começo eles não aceitaram, mas depois perceberam que seria melhor pra todos se não estivéssemos em um lugar que traria muitas lembranças tristes. E foi aqui que nossa vida começou a se estabilizar novamente. Eles ainda sentem falta de Charlie, obviamente, mas continuam vivendo suas vidas, pois sabem que Charlie iria querer isso.

Assim que entrei no hospital vi que realmente tinha algo errado, ou melhor, diferente. As enfermeiras e até mesmo algumas médicas estavam com sorrisos radiantes. Estavam incrivelmente animadas e ansiosas com algo. Algumas estavam até suspirando. OK, isso está realmente estranho. O que está acontecendo por aqui?

Como se fosse tivesse lido minha mente, Ellen, a enfermeira mais fofoqueira e fogosa do hospital, me alcançou e disse:

-Esme, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. Ou melhor, no que esta acontecendo.-ela disse, empolgada.

Ergui minhas sombrancelhas pra ela.

-Hoje chegou um Deus Grego aqui, falando que foi transferido do hospital de Phoenix pra cá. Ele é o homem mais sexy que já vi em toda minha vida. -falou sonhadora.

-Imaginei algo assim quando vi uma Mercedes Benz no estacionamento. Quem é?-perguntei, fingindo interesse.

-A única coisa que sei é que o sobrenome dele é Cullen. -falou Ellen

-Bom, vou pra minha sala. Espero que ele seja um médico-cirurgião. Só assim a carga de trabalho aliviaria um pouco pra mim e pro Sydney. -falei, esparançosa.

Nesse hospital só tinha mais um médico-cirurgião além de mim e era o Sr. Sydney. Então, nós vivíamos fazendo plantões além da conta. Mais um médico iria fazer uma diferença enorme. Aliviaria bastante o nosso lado. Espero realmente que isso possa acontecer.

-Ok. Qualquer novidade eu vou lá te contar.-ela disse

-Tudo bem. Até daqui a pouco.-falei

Comecei a andar em direção a minha sala que era no terceiro andar. Entrei no elevador, onde tinham duas enfermeiras falando sobre o novo médico. Fiquei chocada quando ouvi elas o chamarem de Dr. Delícia. Alô! Elas duas são casadas! Essas mulheres não se dão o respeito.

Quando o elevador abriu no terceiro andar, respirei aliviada. Não estava mais aguentando tanto suspiro e fofoca pra lá e pra cá. Esse homem vai sofrer, tenho certeza que receberá cantadas o tempo todo. Confesso que estou um pouco curiosa pra saber quem é o homem que mexeu com a libido de todas essas mulheres. Será que é isso tudo mesmo? Tanto faz! Não fará nenhuma diferença pra mim, porque nenhum homem irá mexer comigo do jeito que Charlie mexeu.

Entrei em minha sala, coloquei minha bolsa na mesa e me sentei. Meu olhar foi direto pra uma foto que eu sempre mantenho no escritorio. Era uma foto onde estávamos eu, Charlie e as crianças. Emmett estava com 15 anos, Bella com 13, Alice com 12 e Jake com 10. Tiramos essa foto no dia que em que nos mudamos pra uma casa maior em Forks. Todos estavam muito felizes com a mudança. Antes de conhecer Charlie eu morava em Phoenix com meus pais.

Éramos muito felizes até que meu pai decidiu se mudar pra Forks, devido a uma proposta de emprego irrecusável. Eu fiquei irada com eles, pois não queria sair de Phoenix de jeito nenhum. Mas como eu era de menor, não pude fazer nada. Acabei me mudando pra um cidade que eu odiava e deixando em Phoenix meus amigos e meu namorado, que foi o único homem que eu amei além de meu falecido marido.

Com o tempo acabei me acostumando com Forks, ainda mais depois que conheci Charlie. Só comecei a namorar com ele quando descobri eu meu ex-namorado, que deixei em Phoenix, já estava em outra. Fiquei muito triste e acabei decidindo seguir com minha vida. Foi então que minha amizade com Charlie virou namoro. Eu passei a amá-lo tanto ou mais que meu ex.

Para completar nossa felicidade, um mês depois que ficamos noivos, descobri que estava grávida. Nós ficamos radiantes com essa notícia, e nossas família nos deram a benção pra casarmos. Quando Emmett nasceu, Charlie me fez amá-lo mais ainda, ao ver o quanto ele era carinhoso com nosso pequeno. Ele ficou em êxtase com o fato de nosso primeiro filho ser menino. Lembro que um dos momentos mais emocionantes de minha vida foi quando Charlie pegou nosso pequeno nos braços pela primeira vez. Ele chorou feito criança e eu não fiquei pra trás. Até nossos pais se emocionaram com a cena.

Apesar de minha gravidez ter sido um pouco precoce, nossos pais nos apoiaram desde o começo. Isso foi muito importante pra nós dois.

Pouco tempo depois veio Bella, e nossa família ficou mais radiante ainda. Tínhamos um casal de filhos lindos. Nós ainda queríamos mais dois filhos e então nasceram Alice e, dois anos depois, Jake. Nossa família ficou completa. Vivemos anos de pura felicidade até o dia em que Charlie faleceu. Isso fez com que nós 5 mudássemos, mas conseguimos nos recuperar com o passar dos anos, claro que não foi sem esforço, mais conseguimos.

Eu sei que Charlie não iria querer que parassemos nossas vidas por causa de sua morte. Ele era louco pra ver nossos filhos formados e casados. Quando pensava em netos então, sua felicidade transbordava em seus sorrisos e seus olhos brilhantes. Sei que aonde quer que ele esteja, está olhando por nós. Sei que ele estará presente em todos esses momentos importantes, mesmo que seja em nossos corações.

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos pelo toque do telefone.

-Esme Swan.-falei

-Oi, Esme. É o Marcus. Tem como você vir aqui na minha sala um minutinho?-perguntou

Marcus era o diretor geral do hospital.

-Posso sim. -falei

-OK. Estarei te esperando.-falou

Desliguei o telefone e me levantei. Coloquei o jaleco, antes de sair da sala, e fui em direção á sala do DR. Marcus. Dei duas batidas e abri a porta, ao ouvir um "entre". Quando olhei pela sala vi que ele não estava sozinho. Ele estava sentado em sua mesa, e na cadeira em frente a ele tinha um homem loiro, que estava de costas pra mim. Dr. Marcus sorriu pra mim e disse:

-Esme que bom que já está aqui. Chegou agora?

-Sim senhor, acabei de chegar. -falei

Reparei que o homem loiro ficou tenso quando ouviu meu nome e minha voz. Estranho...

-Bom, te chamei aqui para te apresentar nosso novo médico-cirurgião Carlisle Cullen. -ele disse

Estaquei no meio do caminho e arregalei meus olhos. Será que eu ouvi direito? Será que é "ele"?

Parecia que tudo estava acontecendo em câmera lenta. O homem se levantou da cadeira e virou pra mim. Senti meu coração acelerar quando olhei em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava quando era mais nova. Olhos que conseguiam expressar tudo o que ele não conseguia dizer. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando me viu. Por um breve momento, esqueci de tudo a minha volta, era somente eu e ele como nos tempos de escola. Mas então Sr. Marcus nos tirou de nossa bolha e continuou a apresentação, sem reparar a pequena cena que tinha acontecido entre agente.

-Carlisle, essa é Esme Swan. Nossa médica mais experiente e qualificada do hospital.-ele disse

-Prazer Sra. Swan.- disse Carlisle

-Pode me chamar de Esme.-falei, ainda surpresa.- O prazer é meu, Dr. Cullen.-falei

-Só Carlisle, por favor. -ele disse.

-Bom, agora que já fizemos as apresentações, eu gostaria que Carlisle conhecesse o hospital. Você poderia fazer o favor de mostrar a ele, Esme?-perguntou Marcus

-Claro, Sr. Marcus. -falei

-Espero que você se sinta bem em nossa equipe. Se precisar de algo fale comigo ou com Esme e iremos ajudá-lo. Eu realmente lamento não poder mostrá-lo o hospital, mas tenho uma reunião muito importante agora e não posso faltar.-disse Marcus

-Está tudo bem, Sr. Marcus. -disse Carlisle

-Bom, você estará em boas mãos. Até mais tarde e bem-vindo a nossa equipe.-disse Marcus.

-Muito obrigado, Sr. Marcus. Até mais tarde.-respondeu Carlisle

Marcus saiu da sala e nos deixou sozinhos. Olhei pra ele e sorri. Ele sorriu de volta e meu coração acelerou mais ainda. Terei que me acostumar com isso. Eu queria abraçá-lo, mas não sabia qual seria sua reação.

-Esme, quanto tempo. Pela sua reação percebi que se lembra de mim. -disse Carlisle

-Não tem como não lembrar. Apesar de você estar diferente, eu ainda consigo reconhecê-lo. -falei

-Você também está diferente. -falou, me olhando de cima a baixo.

Senti meu rosto esquentando e sorri, sem graça.

-Não sabia que você estava morando aqui. Como está sua família? -perguntou

-Estão todos bem. Bom, me mudei pra cá a seis anos. E você?-perguntei

-Me mudei tem uma semana. Devido alguns problemas pessoais, resolvi mudar de cidade, pra espairecer a cabeça. -falou

-E sua família? Como estão? -perguntei

-Estão todos bem. Chegarão aqui apenas semana que vem, pois têm que resolver algumas coisas relacionadas ao trabalho e a escola. -disse Carlisle

-Bom, venha. Vou te mostrar o hospital.-falei.

Dentro de minha ocorria uma estranha onda de emoções. Vê-lo de novo me fez lembrar de tudo que vivemos antes de eu me mudar pra Forks. Sim, Carlisle é o namorado que deixei em Phoenix quando me mudei. Nós perdemos o contato algum tempo depois que me mudei. Só tive notícias dele novamente, quando soube que ele estava namorando Elizabeth, que era uma conhecida minha.

Confesso que achei que nunca mais iria vê-lo, mas o mundo dá voltas. Reencontrá-lo reascendeu antigos sentimentos em mim. Coisas que eu não sentia a seis anos. Como eu disse antes, Carlisle foi o único homem que amei em minha vida, além de Charlie. Acho que o que mais me motivou a ficar com Charlie foi saber que Carlisle tinha seguido com sua vida e me esquecido.

Confesso que isso me magoou muito, mas eu deveria agradecê-lo por isso. Pois graças ao que ele fez, eu tive meus 4 filhos maravilhosos com Charlie e não os trocaria por nada nesse mundo. É claro que nunca esqueci Carlisle, afinal ele foi meu primeiro amor. Mas, resolvi abrir meu coração pra Charlie, e sei que foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz em toda minha vida.


	3. Capítulo 2: Reencontro  parte 2

**Capítulo 2: Reencontro - parte 2**

**Carlisle Pov**

Acordei assustado, ofegante. Minhas roupas coladas em meu corpo devido o suor. Era a terceira vez, só nesse mês, que eu tinha esse sonho estranho.

No sonho eu estava com minha falecida esposa Renée na nova casa que comprei aqui em Hanover, onde eu e meus filhos iremos morar agora.

_**Flashback**_

_Elizabeth estava diferente. Uma forte luz branca envolvia seu corpo, e de suas costas pendiam duas asas lindas. Ela apenas me olhava com um sorriso sereno nos lábios._

_Meu coração batia descompassado no peito, tinha me esquecido o quanto ela era bonita. Fiquei olhando-a admirado, até que ela começou a sumir. Levantei minhas mãos, tentando alcançá-la, mas parecia que algo me segurava no lugar._

_-Não.-falei, desesperado._

_Eu queria tocá-la uma última vez. Eu precisa sentir a maciez de sua pele. De alguma forma eu sabia que não a veria mais._

_-Por favor, não vá.-pedi, com a voz embargada._

_-Eu preciso ir. Chegou minha hora. Minha missão foi cumprida. -ela falou triste_

_-Como assim? Que missão é essa? -perguntei, confuso._

_-Em breve você irá saber. -ela disse_

_-Te verei novamente?-perguntei_

_Ela balançou a cabeça, negando._

_-Está é a última vez que visitarei seus sonhos. A última vez que nos veremos. -ela disse_

_-Não faça isso comigo. Não posso perdê-la novamente.-falei_

_Ela se aproximou de mim e tocou meu rosto._

_-Não nos veremos novamente, mas sempre estarei olhando por vocês, não importa onde eu esteja. -falou acariciando minha bochecha._

_Seu toque era suave. Me passava um calma e uma incrível sensação de conforto._

_-Promete?-perguntei_

_Ela assentiu com a cabeça, afirmando._

_-Sei que será difícil, mas precisa seguir em frente com sua vida. Nossos filhos precisam de você. Abra seu coração e se premita ser amado novamente. -ela disse_

_-Por que está me dizendo isso?-perguntei_

_-Em breve você irá entender. Apenas, lembre-se sempre de uma coisa: Todos os dias, Deus nos dá um momento em que é possível mudar tudo o que nos deixa infelizes. O instante mágico é o momento em que um "sim" ou um "não" pode mudar toda a nossa existência. -ela disse_

_Abri a boca pra falar algo, mas ela colocou um dedo sobre minha boca, me impedindo de falar. Depois se inclinou em minha direção e deu um leve beijo em minha testa. E então desapareceu..._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Eu nunca consegui entender esse sonho. As palavras de Elizabeth ficaram ecoando em minha mente desde a primeira vez que sonhei com isso. Eu tento achar um significado para o que ela disse, mas nunca consigo encontrá-lo. A única coisa que consegui entender desse sonho é que, em algum momento de minha vida, terei que fazer uma escolha que afetará o meu futuro. Mas, que escolha seria essa?

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos pelo som do despertador. Me levantei, arrumei a cama e fui tomar um banho. A sensação da água quente sobre meu corpo me deixava calmo e me permitia pensar com mais clareza em minha vida.

Há cinco anos eu perdi minha esposa e desde então venho cumprindo não só o papel de pai, mas também o de mãe para meus filhos. Foram cinco anos de muita luta, tanto da minha parte quanto da deles, afinal, eles perderam uma pessoa muito importante e ainda tiveram que amadurecer mais rápido. Como eu passava boa parte do meu tempo no trabalho, eles tiveram que cuidar uns dos outros. Isso fez com que se tornassem fechados, reservados. Talvez por medo de demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Eu me sinto extremamente culpado por tê-los feitos abandonar a adolescência, de certa forma. Apesar de tudo, ainda houveram coisas boas. Eles ficaram mais unidos e responsáveis. Se tornaram mais compreensivos e maduros, até mesmo minha caçula, que tem apenas 15 anos.

Sempre que eu posso, aproveito minhas folgas para fazer programas em família, já que passo boa parte do meu tempo no trabalho. Ainda bem que eles entendem que preciso trabalhar, apesar de nós termos uma boa condição financeira.

Saí do banho, coloquei uma roupa simples e desci pra tomar café. Preparei umas panquecas e fiz um suco de laranja. Enquanto comia, fiquei olhando para a cozinha. Como eu me mudei a poucos dias pra cá, a casa ainda não estava totalmente arrumada. Quem iria cuidar dessa parte era a governanta de nossa família, a Rita. Ela estava conosco desde quando eu e Elizabeth tivemos Edward. Como nós dois trabalhávamos muito, não tínhamos tempo para cuidar da casa. Poderíamos ter contratado uma empregada, mas preferimos uma governanta, pois ela ainda iria ajudar na criação das crianças. Não poderíamos ter escolhido pessoa melhor. Rita era como uma avó para as crianças, ela era praticamente da família. Ela é um senhora de 57 anos, altura mediana, cabelos pretos enrolados até os ombros. Ela sempre foi sozinha no mundo, por motivo que desconhecemos, então vivia em nossa casa. Sempre que fazemos algum programa em família ela também participa. Todos nós a tratamos com muito carinho.

Eu vim pra Hanover a uma semana. Antes eu morava em Phoenix com meus quatro filhos. Porém a cidade nos fazia lembrar de Renée e era meio doloroso. Eu percebia que isso afetava meus filhos. Já faziam dois anos que eu queria mudar pra outra cidade, mas eu tinha que pensar nas crianças também. Eles já haviam perdido a mãe, seria pior se mudassemos pra um lugar novo, pois eles ficariam longe dos amigos. Porém há um mês atrás eu recebi uma proposta irrecusável pra trabalhar aqui em Hanover, num ótimo hospital. Senti que essa era uma nova chance, uma nova oportunidade pra nossas vidas. Cidade nova, novos amigos, nova vida. Conversei com meus filhos e eles concordaram. Percebi que até ficaram mais felizes. Foi nesse dia que sonhei pela primeira vez com Elizabeth. Isso só me deixou com mais certeza de que eu estava fazendo o certo. E então aqui estou eu.

Hoje irei no hospital acertar tudo com o diretor. Talvez comece hoje ainda, o que será maravilhoso, já que estou sozinho nessa enorme casa. Meus filhos só virão na próxima semana, pois tinham que resolver algumas coisas da escola e do trabalho. Pedi que Rita ficasse com eles. Apesar de saber que são responsáveis e sabem se cuidar, eu me sinto mais tranquilo se Rita estiver com eles.

O telefone tocou, me trazendo pra realidade. Olhei na bina e vi que era da nossa casa de Phoenix.

-Alô.-falei

-Pai? É o Edward.

Edward é o meu filho mais velho. Ele tem 21 anos. Dos quatro, ele é o mais maduro e responsável. Cuida dos irmãos como se fosse pai deles. Minha caçula sempre reclama falando que ele é protetor demais. Ele faz faculdade de medicina, segundo ele, porque deseja salvar a vida de várias pessoas. Depois que Elizabeth faleceu ele se tornou um adolescente bastante reservado e altruísta, sempre fazendo de tudo para que seus irmãos sejam felizes e sempre esconde suas verdadeiras emoções. Odeia brigas, falsidades, mentiras e injustiças. É bastante inteligente e independente. Por ser bastante reservado, raramente está com alguém, pois não consegue expressar seus sentimentos. É meio rude com as pessoas, pois precisa conhecer bem para confiar em alguém. Apesar de tudo, é um bom garoto.

-Oi, filho. Bom dia!

-Bom dia pai.

-Como vocês estão?-perguntei

-Estamos bem. Como estão as coisas por ai?

-Por aqui está tudo ok.

-Já foi no hospital?

-Não. Irei daqui a pouco. Terei que ir mais cedo pra falar com o diretor do hospital.

-Espero que de tudo certo.

-Eu também. Vocês já resolveram os negócios por ai?-perguntei

-Sim. Foi por isso mesmo que te liguei. Pra avisar que chegaremos ai amanhã a noite. Já conseguimos resolver tudo o que estava pendente. Já fizemos nossa transferência pra faculdade de Dartmouth e para o colégio de Nessie.

-Que maravilha. Não vejo a hora de estarem aqui comigo. -falei

-Nós também. Pai, Nessie está pertubando aqui pra falar com o senhor, vou passar pra ela.

-Tudo bem. Até amanhã, filho.-falei

-Até pai.

Ouvi ele falando com alguém do outro lado da linha, um pouco irritado.

-Oi, papi. É a Nessie.

-Oi, meu amor. Está tudo bem por aí?-perguntei

Nessie é minha caçula, tem apenas 15 anos. Dos 4 ela é a mais rebelde. Apesar de ser bem responsável, gosta de aprontar bastante com suas amigas, já que seus irmãos são mais ajuizados. É bastante teimosa e decidida, quando enfia algo na cabeça ninguém consegue fazer com que mude de idéia. Gosta de mostrar que consegue se virar sozinha, mesmo isso não sendo totalmente verdade. Adora receber mimos, apesar de não ser uma menina mimada e enjoada. É muito corajosa. Tem uma estranha paixão por esportes radicais e tudo que tenha adrenalina. Isso me preocupa bastante. Outro dia ela inventou de pular de pára-quedas. Eu posso com isso?

-Mais ou menos.-ela disse, bufando

-O que houve, pequena?-perguntei

-Edward não quis deixar eu sair com minhas amigas pra uma festa. Iria ser minha despedida das meninas.-ela disse

-Quando foi a festa?-perguntei

-Ontem a noite. Na casa da Lisa. -ela respondeu

-É porque ele se preocupa com você, meu anjo. E você ainda não tem idade pra ir pra festas assim.-falei

-O senhor sempre diz isso. Que saco. Sabe quando eu vou poder sair pra festas? Nunca!

-Pequena, não fique assim. Quando chegar aqui agente conversa sobre isso, ok?-perguntei

Ela bufou e disse:

-Tudo bem, pai. Estou com saudades.

-Eu também, meu amor.

-Então, até amanhã. Tenho que ir durmir porque vamos acordar cedo amanhã. Beijos. Te amo!

-Ok. Durma bem, pequena. Também te amo. Mando um beijo para os seus irmãos e pra Rita. Beijos.

-Ok, papi. Tchau.

Desliguei o celular com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela nunca muda, sempre minha pequena rebelde.

Olhei no relógio e vi que já estava na hora de me arrumar. Fui pro quarto, coloquei uma calça social preta e uma blusa, também social, creme. Peguei minha maleta, as chaves do carro e desci.

Eu tinha que estar lá ás 10hs, mas prefiro chegar um pouco mais cedo pra conhecer melhor o hospital. Sem falar que eu ainda tinha uma conversa com o diretor do hospital.

Entrei na minha Mercedez e parti em direção ao hospital.

No caminho, eu aproveitar pra conhecer melhor a cidade, que era grande, por sinal. Tenho certeza que meus filhos irão adorar. Principalmente Rose, por causa das lojas e shoppings que tem por aqui. Tenho um estranha sensação de que encontraremos paz e felicidade aqui, assim espero.

Pouco tempo depois eu já conseguia avistar o hospital. Ele era grande e elegante, na medida certa. Estacionei o carro na parte dos funcionários, peguei minha maleta e entrei no hospital. Várias pessoas me olharam enquanto eu caminhava até o balcão da recepcionista.

-Bom dia.-falei

Quando ela me olhou, arregalou os olhos e arfou. Eu nunca me acostumo com essas reações que as mulheres têm quando me vêem. Minha caçula vive dizendo que eu tenho uma beleza quase sobrenatural, o que eu não concordo.

-B-Bom dia. Em que posso ajudá-lo?-ela perguntou

Ela até era bonita, mas , depois que Elizabeth faleceu, eu não me envolvi com nenhuma outra mulher. Eu não conseguia, não me sentia a vontade.

-Eu me chamo Carlisle Cullen. Gostaria de falar com o Sr. Marcus. -falei

-Prazer Sr. Carlisle, eu me chamo Renée. Bom, o senhor tem hora marcada com o Sr. Marcus?-ela perguntou

-Sim. -falei

-Ok, só um minuto, por favor.-ela disse, pegando o telefone.

Assenti e olhei ao redor, enquanto esperava. O hospital estava cheio. Percebi que aqui deve ter bastante trabalho. Eu fiquei sabendo que nesse hospital só tem dois médicos-cirurgião e que eles estavam precisando de mais. Aproveitei essa oportunidade e conversei com o diretor do hospital de Phoenix, e foi ele que me ajudou a arrumar essa vaga.

-Sr. Cullen, me acompanhe por favor.-disse Renée, tentando fazer um tom sensual.

-Tudo bem. -falei

Caminhos pelos corredores até um elevador e subimos para o terceiro andar, onde era a sala do diretor. Renée bateu na porta e a abriu, revelando um homem alto, forte, com cabelos pretos curto. Ele deveria ter a minha idade.

-Obrigado, Srta. Renée.-disse o SR. Marcus

Renée assentiu e saiu da sala, sem antes me lançar um olhar malicioso. Fiquei totalmente constrangido, o que não passou despercebido pelo diretor, pois soltou uma risadinha.

-Bom dia Sr. Carlisle. Desculpe por isso. -ele disse, apontando para onde Renée estava a uns segundos atrás.

-Bom dia Sr. Marcus. -falei

Depois das apresentações, conversamos sobre o hospital. Ele me falou sobre a equipe de médicos que eu trabalharia. Ficamos uns 15 minutos resolvendo pequenos detalhes sobre minha admissão. Quando tudo já estava praticamente resolvido, ele olhou no relógio e pegou o telefone. Falou rapidamente e então o desligou.

-Bom, eu vou te apresentar a médica-cirurgiã que está de plantão agora. Ela já deve estar vindo. -ele disse

Alguns segundos depois ouvimos uma batida na porta, Marcus pediu que entrasse. Quando a porta fui aberta, senti um perfume maravilhoso vindo até mim. Era um cheiro conhecido, só não me lembrava de onde.

-Esme que bom que já está aqui. Chegou agora?-disse Marcus

-Sim senhor, acabei de chegar. -respondeu a mulher.

Quando ouvi seu nome e sua voz, fiquei rígido na cadeira. Não! Não pode ser! Será que estou ficando louco, imaginando coisas?

-Bom, te chamei aqui para te apresentar nosso novo médico-cirurgião Carlisle Cullen. -disse Marcus

Com o coração acelerado, me levantei e olhei para a moça. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi quem era, quando minhas dúvidas foram esclarecidas. Era ela! Era Esme! A única mulher que amei em toda minha vida, além de Elizabeth. De repente, as lembranças começaram a rodar em minha mente, como se fosse um filme. Vi todos os nossos momentos juntos. Quando nos conhecemos, quando nos falamos pela primeira vez. Nosso primeiro beijo, nosso primeiro encontro. E então, vieram as lembranças ruins. Quando ela me contou que iria embora, quando nos despedimos. Todas as semanas que esperei por um telefonema, uma carta ou um e-mail, que nunca veio.

-Carlisle, essa é Esme Swan. Nossa médica mais experiente e qualificada do hospital.-disse Marcus.

-Prazer Sra. Swan.-falei

-Pode me chamar de Esme.-falou, surpresa.- O prazer é meu, Dr. Cullen.

-Só Carlisle, por favor. -falei

-Bom, agora que já fizemos as apresentações, eu gostaria que Carlisle conhecesse o hospital. Você poderia fazer o favor de mostrar a ele, Esme?-perguntou Marcus

-Claro, Sr. Marcus. -ela disse, um pouco nervosa.

-Espero que você se sinta bem em nossa equipe. Se precisar de algo fale comigo ou com Esme e iremos ajudá-lo. Eu realmente lamento não poder mostrá-lo o hospital, mas tenho uma reunião muito importante agora e não posso faltar.-disse Marcus

-Está tudo bem, Sr. Marcus. -falei

-Bom, você estará em boas mãos. Até mais tarde e bem-vindo a nossa equipe.-disse Marcus.

-Muito obrigado, Sr. Marcus. Até mais tarde.-respondeu Carlisle

Marcus saiu da sala e nos deixou sozinhos. Ela me olhou e sorriu. Sorri de volta, vendo que ela ficou meio deslumbrada. Gostei de saber que ainda causava esse efeito nela. Queria abraçá-la, mas não sabia qual seria sua reação. Apesar de tudo que ela fez, meu coração se aqueceu ao vê-la outra vez.

-Esme, quanto tempo. Pela sua reação percebi que se lembra de mim. -falei

-Não tem como não lembrar. Apesar de você estar diferente, eu ainda consigo reconhecê-lo. -ela disse

-Você também está diferente. -falei, a olhando de cima a baixo.

Percebi que suas bochechas ganharam um tom vermelho. Era tão bom vê-la corar novamente. Eu amava isso nela.

-Não sabia que você estava morando aqui. Como está sua família? -perguntei

-Estão todos bem. Bom, me mudei pra cá a seis anos. E você? -perguntou

-Me mudei tem uma semana. Devido alguns problemas pessoais, resolvi mudar de cidade, pra espairecer a cabeça. -falei

-E sua família? Como estão? -perguntou

-Estão todos bem. Chegarão aqui apenas semana que vem, pois têm que resolver algumas coisas relacionadas ao trabalho e a escola. -falei

-Bom, venha. Vou te mostrar o hospital.-ela disse

Dentro de minha ocorria um turbilhão de emoções. Felicidade, mágoa, esperança, medo...Depois que ela se mudou de Phoenix, nós perdemos o contato. Fiquei catatônico por semanas, parecia um zumbi. Até que tive uma conversa com minha mãe, onde ela me disse que eu deveria continuar minha vida, independente do que acontecesse. Ela sempre dizia que nossa história ainda não tinha terminado, que ainda iríamos nos reencontrar e teríamos uma segunda chance para o nosso "final feliz". Eu acabei aceitando seu conselho e voltei a fazer as coisas que eu fazia antes. E foi assim que acabei ficando amigo de Elizabeth, que era uma conhecida nossa. Depois de um tempo, a amizade se transformou em paixão, e então, amor. Semanas depois descobri que Esme estava namorando novamente. Fiquei muito triste com isso, mas dei graças a Deus que eu tinha Elizabeth do meu lado. Eu a amava tanto quanto amava Esme.

Ficamos noivos pouco depois de entrarmos na faculdade, e casamos quando descobrimos que ela estava grávida. Foi uma felicidade imensa, mas não pude deixar de imaginar como seria se fosse Esme em seu lugar. Depois que Edward nasceu, eu decidi esquecer Esme de vez e ser inteiramente de minha família. Elizabeth e Edward precisavam de mim. Lembro que chorei quando peguei meu filho nos braços pela primeira vez. Era tanta emoção...

Pouco tempo depois nasceu Rosalie, trazendo mais felicidade ainda pra nossa vida. E então nasceram Jasper e, três anos depois, Renesmee. Nossa família ficou completa. Éramos felizes até que a bomba estorou. Elizabeth sofreu um acidente de carro e não resistiu. Tentamos de tudo para salvá-la, mas não conseguimos. Me senti inútil quando levaram seu corpo pra necrotério. Salvei tantas vidas, mas não pude salvar minha esposa. Rosalie me culpou pela morte da mãe, falou que não fiz nada para salvá-la. Fiquei totalmente quebrado ao ver a dor de meus filhos, me senti culpado. Com o tempo, Rosalie se desculpou e falou que eu não tinha culpa de nada. Conseguimos reestabilizar nossa vida da melhor maneira que pudemos.

Parece que a vida está nos dando mais uma chance de ser feliz. Confesso que nunca acreditei que iria encontrar Esme novamente, e aqui está ela, bem na minha frente, na mesma equipe em que eu trabalho. Posso dizer que o que me motivou a casar com Elizabeth foi saber que Esme já estava em outra, saber que ela já estava reconstruíndo sua vida sem mim.

Apesar de ter sofrido bastante, eu agradeço por ela ter se mudado. Pois graças a ela eu tive 4 filhos maravilhosos com Elizabeth e não os trocaria por nada nesse mundo. Obviamente eu nunca esqueci Esme, pois ela foi meu primeiro amor. Mas, resolvi abrir meu coração pra Elizabeth, e sei que foi a melhor coisa que fiz em toda minha vida.


	4. Capítulo 3: Uma Nova Chance

**Nota da Autora:**

_**Olá Pessoal!**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando da fic.**_

_**Só pra esclarecer uma coisa. **_

_**A esposa de Carlisle era a Elizabeth. Renée é a recepcionista do hospital.**_

_**Eu troquei os nomes sem querer no capítulo anterior.**_

_**Espero que gostem deste capítulo. **_

_**Bjs**_

**Capítulo 3: Uma nova chance**

**Carlisle Pov**

Esme me mostrou todo o hospital explicando, pacientemente, como cada médico trabalhava ali. Pude perceber que ela é uma médica muito aplicada e dedicada ao trabalho. Segundo Esme, eu tive sorte de chegar num dia calmo, pois não tinha muita coisa pra fazer, por incrível que pareça. Então aproveitamos pra conversar sobre tudo o que aconteceu conosco durante todos esses anos sem contato. Acabei descobrindo que ela era viúva há alguns anos. Confesso que fiquei feliz e aliviado por saber disso. Percebi que ela teve a mesma reação quando contei que também era viúvo, mas tentou disfarçar.

Assim como eu, Esme tem quatro filhos. Dois meninos e duas meninas. Pude ver que ela é louca pelos filhos. Seus olhos brilham quando fala deles. Ela ficou bastante surpresa quando contei sobre meus filhos, e triste por eles terem perdido a mãe tão novos, principalmente Nessie.

Aproveitei o clima legal entre agente e a chamei pra almoçar comigo, pois queria saber tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida em todos esses anos que não nos vimos. Durante o almoço acabei lembrando do sonho que tive com Elizabeth e então passei a ter uma idéia do que ela falava no sonho. E eu sabia que isso tinha algo haver com Esme. Seria essa uma nova chance para termo nosso "final feliz"?

_**Um mês depois...**_

**Esme Pov**

Hoje faz um mês que Carlisle chegou na cidade, e três semanas que estamos juntos. Sei que é um pouco cedo, mas não conseguimos evitar. Todo o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro voltou, só que mais intenso que antes. Era praticamente impossível resistir. Resolvemos nos dar uma nova chance. Senti que fizemos o certo. O único problema era nossos filhos pois não sabíamos como irão reagir, ainda mais os meus, que são muito protetores comigo, principalmente Bella. Alice será a primeira a aceitar, eu tenho certeza disso. Nossos filhos ainda não se conhecem pois decidimos manter nossa relação em segredo, até que chegasse o momento certo para contá-los. Porém, eu não me sentia bem em mentir para meus filhos, nem Carlisle para os dele, então decidimos marcar um jantar em minha casa amanhã á noite, para contá-los. E aqui estou eu, tarde da noite, em meu quarto sem conseguir dormir devido á ansiedade e ao nervosismo. Amanhã será o grande jantar, espero que tudo dê certo, pois é importante pra nós dois que nossos filhos se dêem bem.

Espero que saia tudo como o planejado e que eles nos entendam, pois nós nos amamos e queremos ficar juntos até o fim de nossas vidas.

**Bella Pov**

Desde que minha mãe me ligou ontem eu tenho estado uma pilha de nervos. Por quê? Simples. Minha amada mãe resolveu fazer um bendito jantar em família pra nos contar algo importante, e na última vez que ela fez isso foi pra dizer que iríamos nos mudar. Pois é, fez um suspense enorme pra depois lançar essa bomba. E o que me deixa mais nervosa é que estou com uma estranha sensação que dessa vez será algo pior, muito pior. Só não imagino o que seja. Estava tão nervosa que sai dando fora em todo mundo no trabalho. Ter que ficar aguentando aquelas modelos esqueléticas reclamando de tudo, e aquelas garotas chatas que todo dia vão na minha loja procurando trabalho. Aff...

É, eu sou uma estilista e faço faculdade de Medicina. Nada haver, né? Mas, fazer o quê? Eu sempre quis ser médica mas AMO tudo que seja relacionado á moda. Adoro criar looks de vários estilos, quando não os misturo. Tenho uma criatividade enorme por isso resolvi criar uma loja com as minhas obras. Na verdade a idéia foi de minha irmã, pois ela viu meus desenhos e ficou encantada com as roupas que criei. Eu e Alice, que é tão louca por moda quanto eu, somos sócias na loja e posso dizer que fazemos bastante sucesso com as meninas da faculdade, pois elas adoram nossas roupas. Mas não são só as meninas que se beneficiam nessa história não. Também criamos looks para homens, e não é que eles ficam super charmosos? Claro que sempre tem um feio e nerd nos pertubando, mas nós fazemos o bem a eles e transformamos o seu visual.

Minha loja é grande, pois eu não só vendo as roupas lá, como também as desenho. Acontece que atrás da loja tem um estudio, onde as modelos que contrato posam com as minhas criações, e tem também uma sala que criei pra que eu possa criar os looks sem ninguém me pertubar.

Apesar do trabalho e das responsabilidades que tenho que ter, eu adoro o meu trabalho. Desde meus 16 anos eu quis ser independente, mas minha mãe só quis me liberar aos 18. Não que antes eu tenha sido uma menina calminha, filha exemplar, nada disso. Eu sempre lutei pela minha independência e sempre corri atrás do que eu queria, pois gostava de mostrar que eu era capaz de me virar sozinha. Quando minha mãe, enfim, percebeu isso ela me liberou a abrir a loja. Alice aproveitou e caiu dentro do projeto junto comigo, e confesso que ela foi de grande ajuda. Nós duas usamos todas as nossas economias para a loja e conseguimos abri-lá com êxito. Não tenho palavras para expressar o quanto ficamos felizes no dia da inauguração. Como sou popular na faculdade e Alice na escola, conseguimos chamar várias meninas para o grande dia, depois disso elas viviam fazendo compras na loja. Claro que tivemos vários problemas, mas conseguimos resolvê-los sem ajuda de ninguém, nem mesmo de nossa mãe. E também nunca usamos o dinheiro dela, sempre foi o nosso. Alice tinha a mesma visão que eu, e sabia que era importante nos virarmos sozinhas. E não é que nos demos bem?

Enfim, o dia de hoje foi simplismente horrível, por causa do meu mau humor, e tenho certeza que ele fechará com Chave de Ouro. Isso me deixa mais nervosa ainda.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios pelo toque estridente do meu celular. Olhei no visor e vi que era de casa.

-Alô.-falei

-Bells? -era Alice

-A própria.-falei

-Estou ajudando mamãe com a janta, não vai dar pra eu ir entregar a encomenda da July.-ela falou

Suspirei, me segurando pra não berrar no telefone. Era só o que me faltava.

-Tudo bem. Vou dar uma passada lá antes de ir pra casa. Avisa a mamãe que vou demorar um pouco. Tenho que acabar o vestido de noiva da Emily ainda hoje. -falei

-Pode deixar. Se quiser trás o esboço pra casa que eu te ajudo a acabá-lo. É até melhor que você não fica tão cansada, já que fez tudo sozinha hoje.

-Não, está tudo bem. Eu já estou terminando. Vou dar apenas uns retoques finais e fecharei a loja. -falei, olhando no relógio. Já eram 19hs da noite.

-OK. Não demore muito. Acho que teremos visitas.-ela falou

Estaquei.

-Como assim acha? Minha mãe falou alguma coisa? Ou é só mais um daqueles pressentimento que você tem? -perguntei

Minha irmã ás vezes era muito esquisita. Parece que ela pressente as coisas. E olha que sempre está certa. Isso me assusta.

-Não ouvi nada não. É um pressentimento mesmo. E acho que o que ela vai falar hoje é sobre algum homem, talvez um possível namorado.

NAMORADO? Como assim? Se ela estivesse namorando teria contado pra gente. Ou não?

-Fadinha, ás vezes você me assusta.-falei, dando o primeiro, e talvez único, sorriso do dia.

-Deixa de ser exagerada, Bells. Você e Emmett deveriam ter sido gêmeos em outra vida. Sério, vocês têm uma personalidade igual, falam coisas idênticas e ainda completam a frase do outro, sempre com as palavras certas. Vocês é que me dão medo. -falou, rindo.

-Ok, tampinha. Agora me deixe trabalhar que tenho que quero ir logo pra casa. Já estou nervosa com todo esse suspense que mamãe fez. Mais tarde agente se fala. Beijo.

-Ok. Beijo.

Desliguei o celular e o coloquei em cima da mesa. Suspirei, olhando para o desenho inacabado em minha frente. Hoje a noite vai ser longa...


	5. Capítulo 4: Apresentações

**Capítulo 4: Apresentações**

**Alice Pov**

Depois de falar com Bella voltei a ajudar minha mãe na cozinha. Hoje era o tal jantar que minha mãe tinha marcado e eu estava sentindo que iriamos receber visitas importantes. Eu não sabia como explicar isso, eu apenas sentia. E vendo a quantidade e a qualidade da comida que minha mãe está preparando, só me dá mais certeza ainda. Só não imagino quais e nem quantas pessoas serão.

Foi uma surpresa pra todos quando ela nos contou sobre o jantar. Obviamente todos ficaram receosos sobre isso,com medo do que ela tem pra falar, pois da última vez que ela fez isso foi pra contar que iríamos nos mudar...e eu tenho certeza que nenhum de nós quer se mudar novamente. Mas eu estava mais tranqüila que eles, pois eu sabia que não era isso. Eu não sei porque, mas logo que ela anunciou o jantar, eu soube que ela iria nos contar sobre alguém, talvez um possível namorado. Se for realmente isso, então será uma coisa boa...pelo menos pra mim, porque eu tinha certeza que meus irmãos não irão levar isso tão bem. Por que? Simples! Eles morrem de ciúmes de minha mãe. Todos eles, até mesmo eu. Mas eu ainda consigo me controlar melhor do que eles.

-Mãe, está tudo bem? –perguntei, ao vê-la parada em frente a janela,perdida em pensamentos. Havia uma ruga no meio de sua testa.

Ela se assustou um pouco, mas logo se recuperou, me lançando um sorriso fraco.

-Estou sim, querida. –falou, desviando os olhos para os legumes que ela estava cortando.

Arqueei minhas sombrancelhas, sabendo que ela estava mentindo e desafiando-a a me dizer a seus olhos permaneceram nos legumes. Suspirei e balancei minha cabeça, antes de me aproximar dela e passar meus braços por seus ombros.

-A senhora sabe que não me engana. Pode dizendo a verdade, Dona Esme. –falei

Ela respirou fundo antes de olhar em meus olhos.

-É sério, querida. Eu estou bem. Apenas estou um pouco preocupada. Hoje é um dia especial e eu realmente gostaria que tudo corresse bem. Mas você conhece seus irmãos...- ela falou, suspirando.

-Bom, eu sei que a senhora quer nos contar algo importante, e tenho um pressentimento de que isso irá mudar nossas vidas, a partir de hoje. Isso me dá medo, porque eu não gosto muito de mudanças, como meus irmãos...mas isso a senhora já sabe. De qualquer forma, eu irei aceitar isso, o que quer que isso seja, e meus irmãos também irão aceitar. Pode demorar, mas no final tudo vai dar certo. Só tenha um pouco de paciência com eles. –falei, de alguma forma sabendo que era a mais pura verdade.

Ela ficou me olhando por um momento, presa em seus pensamentos, antes de me lançar um sorriso e dar um beijo em minha testa.

-Espero que você tenha razão querida. Eu realmente espero...-falou, antes de se virar pra continuar a preparar a janta.

É, mamãe...eu também espero...

**Edward Pov**

Dei uma última olhada no espelho, verificando se minha roupa estava boa. Hoje era o dia do tal jantar que meu pai falou, e ele queria que estivéssemos bem arrumados ou, segundo suas palavras, apresentáveis. Só faltava ele pedir pra usarmos terno e gravata. Urgh! _Deus me livre!_

Eu estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa social preta e meu tênis da Adidas branco. Meu cabelo estava arrepiado, como sempre, mas um pouco desleixado. Peguei minha carteira, meu celular e as chaves do meu carro e desci, pra encontrar com os outros na sala. Como já era esperado, todos estavam prontos...menos Rosalie. Era sempre assim...

-Maninho, você está um gato! –disse Nessie.

Olhei pra ela e sorri.

-Obrigado, querida. Você também está linda. -disse, ao ver como ela estava vestida.

Ela estava usando um vestido rosa, que chegava até seus joelhos. Nos pés ela usava uma sapatilha lilás, que parecia com aquelas sapatilhas que as bailarinas usam.E para completar o visual, ela passou uma maquiagem leve e colocou uma tiara rosa nos cabelos.

-Obrigado.-falou, sorrindo e olhando para seu vestido. Suas bochechas ficaram levemente rosadas, como sempre.

Carlisle deu uma olhada no relógio e passou as mãos nos cabelos. Ele estava bastante inquieto...e claramente ansioso pra ir ao tal jantar. Isso só me deixou mais receoso ainda. Algo não estava certo.

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos pelo barulho dos saltos de Rose, quando a mesma descia as escadas. Ela também usava um vestido, mas era da cor vermelha e tinha um decote nos seios. Nos pés ela usava um dos seus saltos enormes, também da cor vermelha.

-Até que enfiem, Rosie. Já estava começando a pensar que você tinha descido pelo ralo. Jesus, não quero nem imaginar como será no dia do seu casamento. –Nessie disse, estremecendo.

-Não exagera, Renesmee. Eu nem demorei tanto assim. –Rose revidou, lançando um olhar irritado à Nessie.

-Imagina. –Nessie debochou, bufando.

-É melhor irmos logo. Não quero chegar atrasado. –falou Carlisle, indo em direção a porta.

Esperei todos saírem pra poder trancar a casa. E então me juntei a eles no carro. Jasper tinha sentado atrás com as meninas, e eu sentei na frente, junto com meu pai.

Durante todo o caminho cada um ficou perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, provavelmente pensando sobre esse tal jantar e o que seria revelado ali. Aparentemente, todos estavam tão receosos quanto eu, o que era razoável, considerando todo o mistério que Carlisle anda fazendo desde que mencionou esse bendito jantar. Nós sabíamos que era alguma coisa realmente séria, por que se não fosse, Carlisle não se daria ao trabalho de marcar um jantar apenas pra poder contar a tal revelação. E nós não gostamos de surpresas...nem de mudanças.

Só concordamos em mudar pra essa cidade porque não agüentávamos mais morar em Phoenix. Eram muitas lembranças que tínhamos naquela cidade...lembranças essas que nos machucavam toda vez que vinham à tona. Por um tempo nós agüentamos, mas com o passar dos anos foi ficando difícil...extremamente difícil. Então concordamos que seria bom vir pra Hanover...uma nova vida, um novo começo. Nós tínhamos total consciência de que nunca seremos tão felizes quanto antes, quando _ela_ ainda estava aqui...mas isso não significava que não poderíamos ser felizes de alguma forma.

Nossa vida mudou bastante, e eu sabia que iria mudar ainda mais. Mesmo nesse pouco tempo que estamos aqui em Hanover, pude ver que essa mudança fez bem a nós...principalmente á Carlisle. Eu percebi que, de uns tempos pra cá, ele tem estado mais feliz...quase radiante. Eu imaginava que era devido á nova cidade, ao novo rumo que nossa vida está tomando...mas depois que ele anunciou o tal jantar, comecei a achar que eu estava enganado. E hoje eu iria, enfim, descobrir o motivo de tal felicidade. Eu só espero que não seja nada demais...

**Alice Pov**

Corri pela casa, dando um último olhar na decoração. Eu sabia que era importante pra mamãe que tudo saísse perfeito, então eu estava tendo a certeza de que fosse assim. A janta já estava pronta, a casa toda arrumada e perfumada, e meus irmãos...bem, os bobões estavam jogando vídeo game...como sempre. Bella ainda não tinha aparecido, mas eu já tinha avisado á mamãe que ela iria se atrasar, e a mesma entendeu perfeitamente. Isso é uma das coisas que eu amo em minha mãe, ela é extremamente compreensível. Ás vezes, até demais. Prova disse é ela aturar as merdas que Jake e Emmett aprontam. Pior ainda é quando Bella se junta a eles. Mas fazer o quê? Coração de mãe é difícil de entender.

Estava voltando para a sala, quando a campanhia tocou. Olhei no relógio e vi que era 19hs em ponto. Hmmm...ele é bem pontual...gostei de ver! Ponto pra ele.

Dei uma última olhada no espelho, antes de correr para a porta e abri-la. Por um momento fiquei surpresa, ao ver que, ao invés de uma pessoa, estávamos na verdade esperando 5. Isso mesmo...CINCO pessoas. Rapidamente me recuperei e lancei um sorriso caloroso aos visitantes.

-Pois não?-perguntei, soando o mais simpática possível.

-Boa noite. É aqui que é a casa da senhora Esme Swan?-perguntou um senhor loiro, incrivelmente sexy.

_Minha mãe é uma danada!_

-Sim. É aqu...-fui interrompida pela mesma, que apareceu de repente por trás de mim.

-Olá bom que você veio! Entrem. Fiquem á vontade.-ela falou, numa voz extremamente doce, enquanto cumprimentava o tal Carlisle.

Nós duas demos espaços pra eles passarem, e rapidamente os acompanhamos até a sala, onde nos acomodamos.

-Emmett! Jacob! Desliguem esse vídeo game e venham conhecer nossos visitantes.-Mamãe ordenou, e os dois logo estavam sentados ao meu lado.

Somente nessa hora me permiti dar uma boa olhada nas outras pessoas, e pude ver que eram seus filhos. Todos eram muito bonitos e elegantes. Eram duas meninas e dois meninos. Uma das meninas era alta e loira, tinha um corpo escultural,um rosto incrivelmente belo, e olhos azuis . Ela daria uma excelente modelo para a nossa loja. A outra menina era baixa e ruiva. Tinha o rostinho de porcelana e era magra. Seus olhos era de um lindo verde esmeralda, e olhavam em todas as direções, curiosos.

Os dois meninos eram a copia perfeita das meninas. Um deles, o mais velho, era extremamente parecido com a mais novinha. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e ele era bem alto, porém menor do que Emmett. Ele era magro, mas dava pra ver que tinha o corpo meio musculoso. Seus olhos eram do mesmo verde que o da garota ruivinha, e mirava a minha família, de modo curioso, porém receoso. Ele era extremamente belo. O outro menino era a cópia da loira escultural. E ele era um Deus Grego. Ele era alto e tinha mais músculos que o mais velho. Seus cabelos eram loiros e caiam em cachos até o seu maxilar. Seus olhos eram de um azul incrivelmente bonito, que me encantou assim que os vi. Eu poderia me apaixonar por ele facilmente.

-Crianças, este é meu amigo Carlisle. Nós trabalhamos juntos. –disse mamãe, acenando em direção ao loiro sexy, que sorriu para nós. –Carlisle, estes são meus filhos Emmett, Jacob e Alice. Eu tenho mais uma menina chamada Isabella, que ainda não chegou do trabalho. –disse, sorrindo orgulhosa para nós.

-Prazer em conhecê-los. Como Esme disse, eu sou Carlisle Cullen. E estes são meus filhos Edward, Jasper, Rosalie e Renesmee.-falou, apontando para cada um deles.

_Então o nome do Deus Grego era Jasper. Hmmm..._

Logo após as apresentações, mamãe e Carlisle se fecharam em sua bolha, enquanto nós ficamos sentados calados, ora olhando para os dois, ora olhando uns para os outros. Era óbvio o desconforto na sala, mas os dois pombinhos estavam tão entretidos em sua conversa e perdidos em seu mundinho, que não perceberam.

Eu sabia que Emmett e Jacob não iriam falar nada, pois estavam distraídos demais, comendo as meninas Cullens com os olhos. Então, eu já imaginava que iria sobrar pra mim...pois eu tinha certeza que se eu não puxasse nenhum assunto, nós iríamos ficar assim até o final do jantar, e a situação ficaria ainda mais desconfortável.

Examinei cada um dos Cullens, tentando descobrir com qual deles eu poderia iniciar uma conversa sem correr o risco de levar um fora ou ser deixada no vaco. Olhei para o mais velho, que se chamava Edward. Ele parecia ser um cara completamente reservado e nerd, daqueles que só conversam sobre assuntos chatos como política, economia e etc. _Não!_

Rosalie parecia ser uma garota bastante esnobe e cheia de frescuras. Também parecia ser bastante antipática, sem falar esse seu jeito de olhar as pessoas de cima a baixo, como se fossem inferiores a ela. _Definitivamente não!_

Jasper parecia ser uma garoto bastante tímido, daqueles que você faz uma pergunta e ele só responde "sim", "não" e "Humm". Isso quando não te ignora completamente, apenas por vergonha, te deixando no vaco. Isso seria mais um monólogo do que um diálogo. _Também não!_

Sendo assim a única que restou foi Renesmee. Coisa boa que ela parecia ser bastante simpática, além de ser uma fofa...com seus olhinhos curiosos passando por cada um de nós e pela casa num ritmo extremamente rápido. _Com certeza, sim!_

Exatamente nessa hora, como se fosse pra me provar que eu estava no caminho certo, a Cullen mais nova olhou para mim e sorriu. Totalmente decidida, me levantei do sofá em que estava e caminhei até a cadeira ao lado de Renesmee, me sentando e sorrindo para ela, ignorando os olhares hostis, de Rosalie, e curiosos, de Edward e Jasper, bem como dos meus irmãos.

-Então...Renesmee, né? Quantos anos você tem?-perguntei, tentando soar o mais simpática possível.

-Tenho 15.E você?-ela perguntou sorrindo, enquanto se virara em minha direção, dando as costas aos seus irmãos.

-Tenho 18. –respondi, orgulhosa por já ser de maior.

-Sério? Sem querer ofender, mas...você parece ser mais nova.-falou, mostrando o quão educada ela era.

-É, eu sei. Isso que é o ruim de ser baixinha. –murmurei, sem conseguir conter o biquinho que se formou em meus lábios.

Renesmee riu, divertida com minha reação.

-Acredite em mim...eu sei bem como é isso. Do meu grupinho de amigas, eu sou a mais baixa. E não tem como disfarçar, pois sempre que agente sai, elas usam salto alto. Mesmo eu usando também, ainda fico mais baixa que elas.-falou, bufando.

-Mas você é mais alta que eu, e só tem 15 anos. Sem falar que você ainda pode crescer mais. Agora eu...-murmurei, soltando a última parte com um gemido.

-Bom,dizem que as meninas crescem até os 21 anos...Você ainda tem 18, pode crescer mais um pouco.-ela tentou me consolar, em vão.

-Dúvido muito. Eu estou do mesmo tamanho desde os 16 anos. Não cresci nenhum centímetro a mais. Já perdi as esperanças á muito tempo.- bufei, me encostando na cadeira.

Ela riu novamente.

- E sua irmã? Ela também é baixa?-perguntou, verdadeiramente curiosa.

-Sim. Mas não tanto quanto eu. Sorte dela.-falei, me perguntando que horas ela iria chegar.

-Você ainda tem sorte que sua irmã também é baixa. A minha já é alta e linda, rouba todas as atenções para ela. Hmpf!- ela reclamou, bufando no final.

Dessa vez eu que ri.

-Ah, mas você também é linda.-falei, sorrindo

Percebi, com enorme diversão, que suas bochechas ganharam um lindo tom de vermelho.

-Obrigado. –sussurrou, com a cabeça baixa.

-Em que série você está?-perguntei, tentando deixá-la mais descontraída.

-Bom, eu estou na oitava série. Era pra eu estar no primeiro ano do segundo grau, mas atrasei um ano, por motivos pessoais.-ela disse, fazendo uma careta ao dizer a última parte. –E você?

-Eu estou começando a faculdade este ano. Na mesma que meus irmãos fazem.-respondi, orgulhosa.

-Nossa, que legal! E o que você vai fazer?-perguntou

-Vou fazer moda, porque é algo que eu amo. E eu já trabalho como estilista para a loja que eu e minha irmã temos.-respondi, sorrindo ao lembrar de todas as roupas que eu e Bella já criamos.

-Uau! Você tem uma loja? E trabalha como estilista? Ai, que demais.-exclamou, chamando a atenção de Rosalie, que me olhou surpresa por um momento, mas logo se recuperou e bufou, como se isso não fosse nada demais.

Nessa hora me deu uma enorme vontade de perguntar a ela qual era seu problema, mas antes que eu tivesse oportunidade de falar algo, Renesmee começou a me bombardear com suas perguntas.

-O que você faz? Que tipo de roupa vocês criam? Faz roupas pra pessoas da minha idade também? Onde é a loja? Posso ver seus esboços?-perguntou, num só fôlego, me fazendo rir.

-Calma, respira menina.- brinquei, deixando-a envergonhada novamente. –Bom, eu e Bella criamos todos os tipos de roupas...shorts, vestidos, calças, blusas e muitas outras. E são pra qualquer idade, até mesmo para crianças. Minha irmã só está atrasada porque teve que terminar o vestido de noiva de uma amiga nossa. Quando ela chegar eu te amostro os novos desenhos que agente fez, que estão com ela. E a loja fica no shopping do centro da cidade. Se você quiser,e se seu pai permitir, você pode ir com agente qualquer dia pra ver como tudo funciona.-falei,satisfeita ao ver a carinha feliz e entusiasmada que ela fez.

-Sério? Ah, eu iria adorar. Eu também adoro moda. Mas não sei se vai ser isso que irei fazer. Ainda estou com dúvidas.-falou, pensativa. –O que seus irmãos fazem?-perguntou, lançando um rápido olhar na direção de Jake.

_Oh, que bonitinho!_

-Bella faz Medicina, e Emmett faz Educação Física. Jacob ainda está no primeiro ano do ensino médio.-respondi, enquanto olhava para meus irmãos que agora estavam conversando sobre o novo jogo que eles compraram.

-Verdade? Quantos anos ele tem?-perguntou, curiosa.

-Ele é novinho. Só tem 16 anos.- ri ao ver sua cara chocada.

-Mentira. –exclamou, ainda em choque

-Sério. Ele só tem tamanho. Quando você passar uns 5 minutos com ele, vai perceber que ele é um enorme crianção.-eu disse

Ela nada disse,apenas ficou olhando para meu irmão, sem conseguir esconder sua admiração. Abri a boca pra zoá-la, mas fiquei congelada ao ver Bella na porta da sala, fuzilando Carlisle com os olhos.

_Oh! Isso vai dar merda!_ –pensei, ao ver que ninguém tinha reparado na sua chegada, muito menos mamãe e Carlisle, que estavam conversando bem pertinho um do outro e cheios de sorrisos.

Bella então fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, enquanto eu me encolhia no meu lugar, já sabendo o que estava por vir.

-QUE PORRA É ESSA?


End file.
